Broken Hearted
by ArashiLuver1391
Summary: Arashi is dumped by Miwako and turns to drugs and alcohol to help him ease the pain. One night when he is drunk and George comes along he starts to question his sexuality...then he doesn't question it... then he does.
1. Here's George!

Arashi and George

Arashi stood outside the local bar smoking a cigarette; he took a long drag of it and inhaled a large puff of smoke in pleasure. Then he blew the smoke upward, his long hair that was in his face blew upward too. Since he had graduated he didn't care about how he looked even more now. He let the long hair that he used to spike just lay down, untamed in his face but his style still hadn't changed. He still wore those tight plaid pants with the crazy chains and the tight cut off shirts. He leaned up against the wall and sighed slightly. He was going through a lot right now and he wasn't turning to the right things to relieve the pain. He was doing drugs and drinking a lot. He needed someone to help him… and that's where I come in….

I walked up to the rebellious bad boy smoking his cigarette and waved my hand in my face to rid of the smoke he was blowing at me. I was wearing my normal cowboy hat to hide my face and cover my blue hair. "What are you doing out here?" I asked, looking at the bar. I loved when I seen Arashi sulking like this. He looked really sexy when he was brooding. I wanted him so badly but why even try? Arashi is straight…right?

"Why the fuck do you care?" He said, rudely at me then took another drag of his cigarette. He was so sexy when he got mad and cussed at me but I tried to hide it all this time.

"Why shouldn't I? And you know those words do nothing for you?" I smirked at him.

"Fuck off." He said, with a glare. He blew another puff of smoke into my face then took another drag of his cigarette.

I loved his glare, even the glare was sexy. Everything about him was sexy. I couldn't believe I kept myself under control. "Where's Miwako?" Miwako was his girlfriend, they had been dating their entire high school career and it was rare to see them apart. I envied that bitch. She had him all of high school but I still loved Miwako. She was so darn adorable.

"She dumped me…for Yukari. Fuck both of them, I don't care." Arashi said, taking another drag of his cigarette. I looked at the heartbroken Arashi and couldn't help but laugh. It was hilarious. I snorted trying to keep my laugher inside but then I broke out into a hysterical laughter.

"I'm sorry! She broke up with you for my ex girlfriend! That's classic!" I was still laughing like crazy. I couldn't help it. By the time I calmed down and looked up to apologize Arashi was inside.

Arashi narration

He laughed at me! That bastard laughed at me! I don't care though…that queer doesn't matter to me, and that bitch sure as hell doesn't. I needed something to get my mind off of them both. I ordered a beer and handed the bar tender my I.D. I was 21 now so I might as well live the life and drink while I still had the liver to do it. He handed my I.D. back and then gave me a beer. I downed the whole thing and burped then slammed the mug down. "Give me another, I'm gonna need it." I said, waiting for another beer.

Just then George walked in and sat down on the bar stool next to me. Stupid George I thought to myself then the beer came and I downed that one in one gulp too. "What are you doing?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"Why do you give a fuck?" I asked, looking over at him then ordering another. Why was George asking me about my life? Before he could've cared less but why am I even wondering. I hated him anyway. It was HIS ex that took my girlfriend from me.

"Because, you're not well right now…" George told me. I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "I'm just fine." I said, in his face as I blew a puff of cigarette smoke into his face. I knew it bothered him and that's exactly why I did that.

"I'm not so sure you are." He said, taking the cigarette from my fingers. "Give me my fin' cigarette back!" I said, trying to snatch it back. I was trying to drink another mug of beer at the same time. I had already drank a bit before I went outside so I was pretty much drunk by now especially since I had downed the other two so fast. I leaned over, trying to get the cigarette and fell onto George. For some reason I was blushing. WTF! I know I'm drunk but why the fuck was I blushing? I'm not a queer!...why did I have the sudden urge to kiss George when I looked up into his intense eyes?

"Let's get you home." George said, making me stand. He took the beer mug from my hand and handed me back my cigarette. I was having sudden urges to make out with George but WHY? I don't like him THAT way...do I?"

I sat in George's car with the wind blowing in my long hair. I was pretty drunk but I still knew most of what was going on but I didn't get why I wanted that blue haired freak…it's just the break up…I would do anyone right now…even Isabella…that's saying a lot. We pulled up to his apartment and I looked over at him weird. "Why the fuck are we here!" I asked in shock.

"You think I'm letting you go home? You're not well Arashi." George said, getting up, he got out of the car then helped me out. We made our way up the stairs. I was stumbling but I was still capable.

"You think you're so nice don't you! You aren't!" I chuckled as I stumbled into his apartment. He followed behind. I closed the door and looked him straight in the eyes. I didn't know what came over me but I shoved him up against the wall and KISSED HIM!


	2. All mixed up

Chapter 2: Confessions

George Narration

As I felt Arashi's warm lips press against mine my eyes widened. I wasn't expecting this…I didn't hate it but…I thought that Arashi was straight. Was he? I really never asked him or anything but he always seemed so shaken up by my pokes to his butt and when I hit on him, he would hit me back…literally…WAIT! Why am I thinking about this? This is the guy I've wanted all along and he just kissed me. Oh no, kiss him back? Hm… he did just go through a tragic break-up but hey, he kissed me first. F it, I'll kiss him. I ran my fingers through his long blonde hair as he put his tongue into my mouth. I could feel Arashi's hands wondering around my back. He was now moving me over to the couch. Couch+2 guys kissing WHOA! He's really gonna…No, he wouldn't…or would he?

I collapsed onto the couch and Arashi was on top of me now. He kept kissing me and he ran his hand up my shirt but then the safety pin in his lip snagged on my own lip. I pulled away from him and shoved him off of me, great, I ruined the moment… I put my index finger up to my bleeding lip and then I realized something as I looked down at the drunken idiot trying to get up. He's drunk, that's why he kissed me…he just wants any kind of sex he could get…if he really wanted me he would've taken that damn lip ring out…shit…I should've known better. I stood up and left Arashi to do as he pleases in the living room.

"George!" Arashi groaned as he tried to sit up. I sighed in annoyance and turned around, just then he threw up all over my expensive carpet. I rolled my eyes and walked into my bedroom. I didn't want to deal with this. I'll make him clean it up in the morning…if he doesn't leave before I wake up.

Arashi Narration

In the morning I woke up on the floor of George's house with a terrible hangover. I was covered in puke…Greaaaat…I muttered to myself as I sat up all the way. With a sigh I stood and stumbled into the kitchen. At the table sat George, he looked as if he had a busted lip or something of that sort. But what could have happened to his poor little lip…HOLD ON! Did I just say poor little lip? I'm losing it! I sat down at the table and looked at him. He was sipping tea and reading the newspaper with a silk robe on and no hat. OOOH God, I wish I could just…Ooh. I thought to myself. He really needed to put clothes on before I jump his bones right then and there. What the f am I talking about! I'm not gay!

"Morning." He mumbled to me. "Sleep well?" I could see him eying me. I probably didn't look or smell very attractive.

"What happened last night?" I asked, once I realized that was I was in George's house, yeah, I noticed before but why would I be there? I scratched my knotted blonde hair and looked at the clock.

"You got drunk so I brought you here." George said, not even taking an eye off his newspaper. I got drunk. Hm…that's not new but why would he have brought me home…

"Oh…" I said, in a whisper. I still didn't get it…

George looked up at me again. That lip on him was driving me nuts. I wanted to know what happened to the poor thing…God…there I go again…OK, I'll ask him. "What the hell happened to your lip?"

"Your safety pin in your lip snagged it." He said coldly and put his newspaper back up. I thought to myself a moment. I felt around to see where I actually had a safety pin in…my lip…that was the only place…MY LIP? Why was my lip by him? We had to of..kissed...I kissed George...O.o...I KISSED GEORGE?

George Narration

I knew that Arashi finally got what I meant when I said that his safety pin snagged my lip. He looked so cute when he was stunned. He looked up at me then back at the ground. Then up at me again.

"I K-K-Kissed you?" He asked, with wide eyes."Damn...I was drunk..." He couldn't believe he did that. I knew he couldn't because the shocked look on his face.

"Yup." Was all I said, I didn't have anything to say to him about it. It's not like I took advantage of him or anything. To get his mind off of it I changed the subject. "You need to clean that." I pointed at the dried up vomit on the floor with a smirk.

Arashi looked disappointed when he turned around and seen he had to clean it. I stood up and handed him a bucket full of soapy water and a rag. "Have fun." I said, walking back to my bathroom.


	3. Strawberry Shampoo

CHAPTER 3

Arashi Narration

Why would I fall back on George? Out of all the fucks I could see last night it was that blue haired queer…I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets. I was freezing my arse off. I had tossed my shirt into the garbage, why wear it when I puked ALL over it. I hate December. That's it! Winter is why I'm doing stupid shite like kissing that freak!...oh I miss him…I pulled out a cigarette and lit up. I needed some nicotine in my body. Just when I think my life couldn't get any worse guess who walks up to me…THAT LITTLE BITCH!!!! I just wanted to strangle her.

"ARASHI! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!!!" She screamed, jumping into my arms. I held the cigarette away from her. I wish I would've caught that bright pink hair on fire…I'm not that mean now, I am?

"Not long enough…" I muttered after she took a step back. I was still shirtless…how embarrassing. My ex-girlfriend catching me on the street looking like shite…nothing could be worse than this. 

Miwako giggled. "Why don't you have a shirt on SILLY?" She poked my nipple with a big smile. I smacked away her hand. WHY WAS SHE TALKING TO ME!? I took a long drag of my cigarette and just stared at her. "Hello! Earth to Mister Arashi!" She waved her tiny hand in my face. I can't stand this…I walked right past her and continued toward my apartment…until I heard her little pathetic sobs.

I turned to look at the fragile pink-haired girl…she dumped me! Why is she acting like I'm the bad guy? I stopped and watched her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Arashi…I think I'm pregnant…" She said, loud enough for me to hear. The cigarette fell from my mouth and into the snow. I'm so scared that I think my stomach is trying to hide…she couldn't be pregnant… I slowly walked up to her and embraced her.

"Have you taken a test?" I whispered to Miwako, hearing her crying killed me inside. Why me…why fuing me!?!? I was so scared, I couldn't help it, a tear fell down my cheek too.

"Yes…it was positive…I haven't seen a doctor yet though…" She sniffled, with her face in her hands. Her head was up against my chest. I used to hold her like this every time she cried. Oh, I missed holding her in my arms…my poor little Miwako.

I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes with my free hand but I was still holding her in my arms. Now the little bitch needs me…right after I thought everything couldn't get FUING WORSE!!!! "What about Yukari…? What does she think about this?" I asked her, my eye twitched when I said that prissy whore's name.

"She said she wants to keep it with me…but I want you in the baby's life too…that's if I am pregnant. Do you want to come to the appointment? It's tomorrow at 3:30…" She whispered, looking up into my blood shot eyes.

I took a deep breathe and nodded gently. Tomorrow was the 23rd of December. Two days before Christmas….merry Christmas to Arashi… "I'll meet you at your apartment…" I rubbed my forehead after letting go of her. "I'll be there at 3…" I already knew where her gynecologist was and it wasn't far from her place…I didn't want to be with her longer than I had to…3 was perfect. Miwako nodded and waved bye before walking off. I watched my ex walk away from me…my heart was crushed all over again.

When I arrived at the shitty apartment I slowly closed the door behind me. I don't know what came over me but I had to urge to punch a fuing wall…so to relieve the pain I put Pink Floyd in my record player then rummaged through my drawers, throwing clothes everywhere. There was the heroin and the needle. I promised myself I was done before but one more hit wouldn't hurt would it? Nah didn't think so… I wrapped a tie around my bicep to cut off my circulation then inserted the heroin needle. All my worries had escaped me…my eyes slowly shut…LET THE FREEDOM BEGIN!...even if it's only for the night.


	4. Harassment

CHAPTER 4

Arashi Narration

I woke up at noon to my fuing cell phone ringing in my plaid pants. "Who the hell!?" I grumbled, groggily putting my hand into my pants pocket to get my phone out. The caller I.D. said George…THAT FUER WOKE ME UP! "Hello?" I answered the phone. I pulled the tie off my arm and tossed the syringe into the trash.

"Hello Arashi, how are you feeling on this marvelous day?" George asked, in a cheerful voice. I hated him at the moment…I didn't want to wake up to THAT. At least he woke me up. I needed to take a shower and get ready for Miwako's doctor appointment.

"Fine…what the fu do you want?" I stumbled around my messy room trying to find some decent clothing. All I could come up with was jeans, a white tee with a nasty nacho stain on it and a suit jacket…works for me!

George chuckled. "Oh, I was just checking up on you." He made me sick.

George Narration

Oh Arashi, he's such an idiot. I could picture that slob, stumbling around his apartment trying to find clothes or made a decent meal out of the food he didn't have. He was probably one of those guys that had a crap load of condiments but no food. Pathetic…that's what he was. I don't even really know why I was calling him. Probably just to get a good laugh. Yukari fell for someone like me…now let's mess with Arashi…It might but work…

"Checking up on me? Why would you need to check up on me? I'm 21. I can handle myself." He grumbled. I could hear him pissing then the toilet flushing. I waited to hear the water from the sink run…no water from the sink…he didn't wash his hands…Ugh. Disgusting…

"How's the hangover?" I loved tormenting him, he always took me so seriously. I waited for him to yell at me or say another smart a remark.

Arashi grumbled. "It's gone. I had a hangover yesterday…not today…" I could hear him slamming cabinet doors and then the microwave door. "I have to get ready to meet Miwako. Bye."

Arashi Narration

I hung up on his before he could say anything else. I didn't want to talk to him. I was aggravated enough as it is. I could ready for the appointment then drove over to her apartment. I stood in front of her door with my heart pounding. I could hear Miwako giggling then Yukari's voice…that little whore was there…FU…

Miwako came to the door with a huge smile across her face. She had a hicky on her neck…disgusting…lesbians…I used to think they were hott but now that my ex girlfriend has turned into one… I don't…. "HELLO ARASHI!" She smiled extremely big at me. Who came up behind her and glared at me.

"Can we leave?" I muttered under my breath. I wanted to get this over with and get home as fast as I could. Yes, I wanted to be in the baby's life, don't get me wrong but I couldn't stand Yukari. She always has something stuck up her ass.

"Sure!" Miwako grabbed everything she needed, locked the door behind her and we were on our way…


	5. Baby Blues

CHAPTER 5

We arrived at exactly 3:30…Too soon for me…My heart was pounding a million miles an hour and I felt light headed. I probably shouldn't have taken that hit last night…I promise that was the last time…I hope. I sat in that hard fuing chair while Miwako was on the table with her knees up and the doctor was checking her vaginal area, how embarrassing for her…it's not like she cares…she's as free as a bird. I put my face in my hands to try to calm everything that was going on with my body. I wish I could stop time, get myself out of here…

After the doctor checked everything out Miwako sat in between me and prissy whore, waiting for the answer. "You're pregnant." The doctor said, with a big ass fake smile across that face. I wanted to punch her lights out…but you don't hit doctors…they help people.

My jaw dropped once I heard that I had impregnated Miwako…my face fell back into my hands and it felt like all my organs DROPPED into my gut. WHY FUCKING ME!? I'm innocent!!! I was about to burst into tears again until Miwako hugged me. She wasn't crying, why not? Shouldn't she be crying? I mean…seriously…she just found out she's pregnant…oh wait, we're talking about Miwako… what kind of worries does she have?

"Arashi will be good daddy." She said, cheerfully into my ear. I think she knew that I was worried about this. I didn't know anything about kids. The most I knew about them was that they shit in their diapers and slobbered all over themselves…fucking disgusting…I didn't want that…but it was going to be my responsibility.

"Thanks Miwako…" I hugged her back lightly. I just wanted to go home and sleep…I needed to get all of this confusing stuff out of my fucn head. Miwako stood up and held Yukari's hand. She walked toward the door with her and I followed. I can't wait to get home to fucking sleep.


	6. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Chapter 6**

Arashi Narration

Great…Miwako thought it would be a fin' wonderful idea for the old Paradise Kiss to get together for a celebratory dinner…**HELL YA**! I can get smashed!!!!! Only four of us sat at a table in the restaurant the five of us used to eat in. George was late…of course the faggot always has to be "Fashionably late". I ordered a beer to go with my hamburger and lit a cigarette.

I felt three icy glares shot my way. I looked up at the girls…and Isabella and blinked. Isabella cleared "her" throat. "Arashi, if you haven't noticed…the mother of your child is sitting at the table with us."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't understand what he was talking about. "So?" I took a long drag of my cigarette and blew it out. Miwako covered her mouth. "OH!" Fucking idiot Arashi! Secondhand smoke could effect the baby. I quickly put the cigarette out and slouched down in my seat with an annoyed sigh.

George Narration

I stood outside the restaurant watching Arashi make a fool out of himself. He looked so miserable. I wanted to help him, he didn't want my help. He wasn't interested in being in the relationship I wanted…he wasn't gay. I needed to accept it and move on. I sighed and walked away from the restaurant. He didn't need me there to make his small mind more confused and scared and it already was. When I was about to turn the corner I heard the bell ring on the door and Arashi ran out after me.

"George! Why aren't you comin' in?" Arashi was actually smiling. I stared at him in shock for a moment. He sounded disappointed that I didn't want to join them.

I walked up closer to him. He was wearing those sexy plaid pants that showed that huge buldge. I shouldn't be focusing on that though. Look up at his eyes…Shit. I'm staring at his lips now…Oh, I want to kiss them so bad. "I…" I couldn't get the words out.

"You what?" Arashi put his hands in his pockets to warm them. He was walking toward me. I was slowly walking backwards into the alley. My cheeks were getting really hot all of a sudden…was I blushing? For once he was the one teasing me.

"I don't know…" I replied, my back bumping into a dead end. He was standing directly in front of me now, in the dark alley. My heart was pounding a thousand miles and hour…what was he doing? He could have Miwako back now if he talked her into raising the child in the same household.

Arashi's hand came from his pocket and up to my chest. His long skinny fingers slid behind my neck, his palm following to where his hand was cupping my neck. My eyes were huge in shock. I was trying to hide my emotions but I just couldn't. This all shocked me too much. He was sober this time. He was able to think the situation through this time. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips after pulling the safety pin from his lip. My eyes closed as I kissed him back. There we were, standing at the end of the alley, making out. I never thought this would happen without Arashi being totally wasted.

"Arashi! Are you there?" Miwako's high voice squeaked as she walked out of the restaurant. As soon as Arashi heard her he pulled away, tried to rid of all evidence of ever making out with me and walked out of the alley.

There I stood, watching him walk away. I fell for it again…Arashi didn't want me! He just wanted someone to kiss when he was lonely. I kicked the wall and decided not to eat dinner with Paradise Kiss, I couldn't stand looking at that fucker.

(I've noticed that Arashi's accent isn't there '… and I apologize. It's been quite some time since I have actually read the whole 5 books. I need to reread them and update his slang. I tried in this chapter if anyone noticed. Any suggestions for story ideas? D I might add it in there if I like it enough. Can I have input on everyone's preference of characters? Do you guys like Arashi's narration more than George's and vice versa. **PLEASE TELL ME**.)


	7. Home?

**Chapter 7**

Arashi Narration

I don't know why the fuck do I always resort to doing that gay shite with him! UGH! Why don't I know what I want? I know I don't want to be with that queer but something compels me to him.

I fell back on my full size bed covered in clothes and unfitting sheets. Everything was so confusing…nothing seemed to go right the last two fucking days. I sat up again and looked around at the messy apartment I called home. On the dresser were empty cigarette boxes, dirty plates, spoons, knives, cups; I'm pretty sure I had just seen a cockroach crawl across one of them. The floor looked the same as the dresser. This place was a mess. No place for a whiny shiteing baby.

The fact I would be a father haunted me constantly. Every silence in a conversation I wondered how life would be and how it could've been if Miwako hadn't left my arse to rot in this shitty apartment. Maybe this will give me a reality check though. I mean…The nastiness of my home was starting to get to me…probably only because I couldn't find the rest of my carton of cigarettes.

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen to get a beer. Empty. Of fucking course. I slammed the door then walked into the living room to watch T.V. I sat down on the raggedy blue couch. I sank into the cushions that droop so low that I am almost consumed by them. My search for the remote was futile but I had an idea where it could be. I shoved my hand down into between the two couch cushions and move my hand around in all the nasty shite that has fallen between the cracks and pull out the remote. That couch was out to get me I swear. I tried to turn the tv onto anything interesting that I could watch.

NO FUCKING WAY!! They cancelled my cable. Shite heads. Why would they do that to me!? I paid my….bill…SHITE… that was due last week. In my frustration I threw the remote at the wall so hard that it broke into three pieces. I buried my face in my hands and sighed again. Why does this happen to me? I'll just sleep it off I guess… I got up and walked into my room to sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out….


	8. Bound Bound Bound and Rebound

Chapter 8

Arashi Narration

Two weeks later I was leaving work to go to my shite apartment. I walked out of the Hell Hole you faggots would call WalMart, obviously I didn't achieve my goal of fashion design did I? It was mid December, getting close to Christmas which explained the 2 inches of snow on the ground. That was why all damn day I had to help workers haul in those fucking heavy plastic Santa Claus statues into the Garden department instead of leaving them outside on display.

SHITE! I thought to myself when I realized that I may have to get Miwako a Christmas gift. What could I fucking get her?! I've never been good at this; would I have to buy Prissywhore something too? As I thought about gifts for Miwako, Isabella, Prissywhore and possibly George I stared into the shop windows I passed on my walk.

"Arashi!" I heard Miwako's cheery voice scream as she ran up to me. My eyes widened, how does she fucking manage to find me every time I'm out on the damn street? I pretended that I hadn't heard her even though I don't know who couldn't have. I stared some more into the shop windows decorated with snow, santas, gingerbread men, snowmen, toys, any Christmas item you could imagine.

"Arashi!!!!!" She repeated then I felt her tiny arms wrap around my waist from behind. I let out a deep sigh, the cold air around me turned my breath into a smoky fog.

"Hey Miwako…" I mumbled. I can't be mad at this girl. She was too fucking adorable and fragile…and carrying meh baby.

GREAT! Just fucking great, she gets to see me in my uniform. I look so damn stupid! I'm a manager though…I guess that can be kinda attractive…

"I didn't know you worked there!" She poked the WalMart emblem on my chest and just happened to poke my nipple. My eye twitched in annoyance. She was now standing in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm a manag-" I was cut off by her soft lips being pushed up against mine. Once again my eyes were huge in shock. I can't have one month without any fucking drama. Her hands were on my shoulders to help keep her up to my height. (7 inches taller than her) and she was on her tip toes. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I kissed her back, putting my arms around her and bending down to help the height problem.

"Arashi…I…still…love…you…" Miwako managed to get out in between our kissing. I wondered why she would fucking tell me this now. I pulled away.

"What are you trying to fucking pull?" I asked, looking down at the tiny pink-haired girl that was becoming such a beautiful woman slowly…even now when she had turned 21 a month ago.

"Because…I don't know Arashi… I was so confused!" Miwako began to cry, goddamn pregnancy. That is my reason for feeling bad. I gave her a hug and stroked her soft pink hair. I took a deep breath to inhale the wonderful smell of her strawberry shampoo. "Miwako is so sorry!" She cried into my thick winter coat. I couldn't leave her like this.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I used as little cuss words as I could to make sure that little bih wasn't weepy and pathetic.

"No...can we go to your apartment?" Miwako mumbled into my coat. It was about 5 o'clock in the night and freezing. Did she get in a fight with Prissywhore and is now using me for a fucking REBOUND? Who fucking knew?! I shouldn't said No of course you can't come to my fucking apartment you aren't my girlfriend anymore. You aren't my damn responsibility!

"Sure…" I replied, walking her to my shitty arse car and helped her in. Her stomach showed she was pregnant. Twelve weeks to be exact. My car sputtered as I turned the key to start the shitty thing. The whole ride to my house was silent except for the radio on low and the pathetic noises coming from my engine.


End file.
